1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack capable of preventing or protecting a battery cell from high-temperature swelling and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells, charge/discharge switches for preventing or protecting the over-charge/over-discharge of the battery cells, and a control unit controlling the charge/discharge switches.